


Missed You By The Lockers

by venom_thriller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_thriller/pseuds/venom_thriller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried when his boyfriend is absent. Feat. sick!Castiel getting taken care of by Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You By The Lockers

Dean checked his watch as he leaned against Castiel's locker. Cas was never late to school. A few students ran by, trying to get to their class on time but Dean wasn't worried about that. He had a reputation for being late. Well, he did before he started going out with Cas. Cas wouldn't want him to be late. Dean groaned and looked down both ways of the hallway. Still no sign of his boyfriend. He gave up, sending Cas a quick 'where r u?' text and booked it to his first period class.

During passing period, Castiel still didn't show up. He didn't even respond to Dean's text. What if something happened to him? Castiel's dad would be away at work, he wouldn't have anyone there to help him. Maybe Dean was overreacting but Cas had never missed school the entire time Dean's known him.

By lunch time, Dean had already ran through all the horrible possibilities of what could've happened to Cas. He tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. He couldn't stand this. He passed Benny on his way to the gates.

"Where you goin'?"

"Something's wrong with Cas." He ran past and when he got to the gates, he jumped, grabbing onto the top and twisting over. He landed it, but he almost slipped on a couple soda cans. 

The car couldn't go fast enough. He tried calling Cas again but it still went straight to voicemail. Was his phone dead? Was it broken? This supported the 'Cas Got Crushed Under Something' theory either way. By the time he got to Castiel's house, he was a nervous wreck. He knocked on the door and waited. A couple minutes passed so he tried the doorbell. He was thinking about picking the lock when the door opened. Cas was fine. Sort of. Fine in the sense he wasn't dead, even though he looked like hell. Dean's entire demeanor softened. Cas swayed dangerously to the left and Dean caught him.

"Cas?"

Cas hummed and leaned into Dean. His hair was a mess like usual but it was drenched in sweat. His face was flushed, his eyes were unfocused and he was trembling.

Dean walked them into the living room. He sat Cas down on the couch and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Jesus, Cas, c'mon, lay down." Cas obeyed. "Have you taken any medicine? Have you eaten today?

Cas shook his head slightly. "M'sleeping it off," he mumbled.

Dean sighed. "Baby, you're really sick."

Cas shook his head again and closed his eyes. "S'okay. School didn't start yet. I have to see Dean. I'm.." He trailed off. His breathing evened out quickly. Dean had taken care of a sick Sammy many times. He knew the routine. His felt something in his heart, though, when he saw how frail Cas looked. Pushing the hair matted against Castiel's forehead, he wondered if he should be taking Cas to his house or just stay here and look after him. His mom always took care of him when he was sick so he could always call her. Cas whimpered in his sleep and his hands grabbed at the couch. Dean shushed him, petting his hair. Yeah, his mom could make some soup and bring over medicine and stuff. With his free hand he took out his phone and called Mary. 

'Dean, honey? Are you at school? What happened.'

"No, I, uh, left early."

'You what?! Dean Winchester-'

"Cas is sick!"

'What?'

"He's really sick. It's bad and his dad isn't home so I came over to take care of him."

Mary sighed. 'Want me to make the soup?'

"Please?"

'Okay, I'll come over in a bit. Love you.'

"Love you too. Bye."

Dean noticed Cas was still shaking. He needed blankets. Dean had been over at Castiel's place many times before so he knew where everything was. The blankets were in the linen closet by the laundry room and he'd just use Cas's pillows so he didn't germ up any others.When he got back, a pile of blanket and pillows in his arms, the couch was vacant and the living room was empty. "Fuck." He set them all down on the couch. "Cas? Cas, baby, where are you?" The kitchen was empty. "Cas, come on, answer me." He heard sniffling down one hallway. "Cas, what are you doing here?"

Cas was laying on the floor, crying. "I- I don't feel good," he hiccuped.

Dean sat down beside him. "I know, baby, I'm gonna help you feel better, okay? You need to rest. What were you trying to do?"

Cas sniffled and looked at the bathroom at the end of the hall. "I have to pee," he said quietly.

Dean laughed. "I'll help you. Come on." He hoisted Cas up and walked him to the bathroom. 

When Cas was done, Dean hugged him. "Do you want me to carry you back?" Cas nodded.

 

By the time Mary arrived, Cas was fast asleep. Dean had managed to get him to sip at some water and keep an ice pack on his forehead. He was curled up in a blanket, the ice pack on the table, now completely liquid and warm. Mary was instructing Dean on which medicine to give him and when. She put a huge container of soup in the fridge.

"I have to pick up Sam but I'll call you." She smiled at Dean and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I raised my son so well."

Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

Cas was asleep most of the time. He'd wake up for three minutes at a time where Dean would make him take medicine and drink some water or eat soup. At around 4, Cas was sitting up. Dean had just gotten off a phone call with his mom. 

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?" Cas shrugged. "Do you want more soup?" He nodded. "Okay." Dean left the room to heat up soup. He grabbed the thermometer while  he was in the kitchen. "Here, let's check your temperature first." Cas opened his mouth and Dean stuck it in. They waited. When it beeped, Dean took it out. "99.4- it went down a lot. You had me worried there." Cas allowed a small smile to grace his face. He took the soup and was taking spoonfuls at a time. "When does your dad usually get home?"

"Around 7."

"Okay. Will you be okay if I leave then or do you want me to stay?"

Cas looked into the bowl. "Is.. Is it okay if you stay?"

Dean smiled. "Of course, baby."

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"I love you," he said quietly.

Dean kissed his forehead. "I love you too."


End file.
